As daily life becomes more hectic and busy, taking a private moment is becoming increasingly more difficult. For example, when a person is resting or trying sleep in a vehicle, they may be disturbed by a passerby or by exterior light conditions. Tinted windows may provide some privacy, but laws limit how dark glass may be tinted and thus, the windows may not provide sufficient blocking from outside distractions. Attempts may be made to cover windows with blankets, but these attempts not only require several blankets that may be difficult to attach, but may also lead to stuffy and uncomfortable in-vehicle conditions. Finally, although eye masks are commonly used during air travel, many users may experience claustrophobic reactions which may raise anxiety significantly.
As such, collapsible self-supporting canopies are presented herein.